


Izel

by penny



Category: Eternal Poison
Genre: Community: come_shots, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raki dreams about it, his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izel

**Author's Note:**

> For Come Shots, theme "sweet dreams".
> 
> Additional Warnings: Animalistic display of dominance, skevvy male dominance. Spoilers for Thage's bad ending.

Thage will be Izel. Is Izel. And he will conquer her. It's why he endures his servitude and why he doesn't kill the runt.

Raki dreams about it, his destiny. Conqueror of Izel. It will make him a god, even in Besek, and Izel's wrists and ankles will be bound. Izel will bow her head to him. And she will serve as his bitch.

He catches himself snarling, silently, baring his teeth at Thage's sleeping form. The runt is curled up in the other bed, whimpering from some nightmare. Raki allows himself a low growl, turns to face the runt in case he wakes Thage, but his (temporary) mistress doesn't stir. The magic in Besek takes more of a toll on her than she cares to admit. She sleeps deeply every night, and from what he can tell, her slumber is dreamless.

His slumber is not. Besek makes his dreams more vivid. When he sleeps -- and he can feel it coming on quickly now -- he falls almost immediately into a dream. This morning, he woke with the sweet taste of the runt's blood still clinging to the back of his throat, and it was disappointing to see the boy yawn and stretch and attempt to get a civil greeting out of Thage. He could remember the snap of the brat's neck, the satisfying way the boy's body hung limp from his jaw.

More satisfying are the dreams like tonight's. Raki immediately recognizes the setting. It's his den, the place Thage found him. Bound him. Well, the place where he let her bind him. He could have...

Thage was -- is -- skilled, but he is Ranunculus the Silver Wolf, the Guiding Sage. The little witch trembling before him -- the pages of her librum rustle in her shaking hand -- is nothing but potential.

"I can help you find more power than you know."

"The Eternal Poison?"

Yes, this human bitch is potential. This is how their first meeting went. She still insisted on a fight -- even then, she understood one earns servants -- and he had given her enough of one to let her think she did earn her victory. But this is a dream, so this encounter goes the way he wishes it would have.

Thage's magic is nothing more than an annoyance. He easily deflects her bleed spell, and her fractures do not have the strength to hurt him. He lunges for her. One swipe of his paw sends her librum skittering to the corner of his den. The next tears her dress and draws beads of blood. Both leave her wide-eyed and stinking of fear. It's an intoxicating scent.

"Did you really expect to defeat me, child? I am Ranunculus the Silver Wolf." He tosses his head back and howls.

To her credit, she doesn't scream. This version of Thage isn't quite as young as the real Thage had been when they met. There's enough of the current Thage in her that she merely gasps, though she's enough of the old Thage that the scent of her fear takes on a terrified edge. Her gaze is steady when he meets her eyes again. "The ones before you called me Izel."

"Yes." He laughs and pads over to stand on her librum. Its power hums beneath his paw, and he can feel the power of the lesser Majin she's managed to capture. Pitiful, all of them. She thought she could defeat him with this?

"She's a goddess."

"You are a human whelp." He looks her over. "But after the sacrifice, you will be Izel. If you wish to be more than a vessel, you will let me guide you."

She narrows her eyes. "And why would you help me?"

He bows his head, digging his claws into her librum's leather binding. "Because it will make me Izel's right hand."

"I don't believe you. No Majin willingly submits to a human."

He lifts his head and snarls at her. "You've made it this far, so I will make you Izel." He rushes her again. This time, he lets his claws slice deeper. Her flesh parts easily, and the scent of her blood mingles with her fear, and it's the most glorious thing he's smelled in years.

He knocks her down. She tries to scrabble backwards, away from him, and her dress rides up and twists around her hips. This is his dream, and a bitch responds to a male's display of dominance, so now there's an underlying note of her musk in the air.

The fear in her eyes is blunted by awe and desire. Her breath hitches, and he dips his head to lap at the blood spilling between her breasts. His blow had caught her left shoulder and rakes down across both of her breasts. She hisses as he licks her wounds.

The real Thage -- even the old one -- would push him away. But this Thage knows her place, knows she's already lost to him, and twines her hand in the fur at the back of his neck and arches up for him.

He's ready to mount her. There's a patch of thin fabric covering her cunt. It's soaked with her juices, and no matter how he shifts, he cannot push past it. She senses his impatience and pushes it aside, and then he's pushing into her.

Her breath catches in her throat. It's an awkward angle, not how he'd normally take a bitch, but it is interesting seeing the flush spread across her cheeks, the way her eyes flutter, how she refuses to meet his gaze. She doesn't try to match him, just clings to him with both hands as he takes her, hard and fast. He lowers his head and closes his teeth over her throat. Her pulse is quick and frantic, like a koona's, and it's so tempting to rip her throat open, to feel her thrash and die as he reaches his own climax.

But then he won't have an Izel to guide. So he spares her, though he can't resist biting down just hard enough to make her squirm as he comes.

He growls against her throat as morning pulls him out of the dream. There's still more he wants, but even in his dreams, he can't bring himself to rut completely like a human. There's always a space of time afterwards where he has to wait to soften enough to withdraw from her, just like the few times Thage has let him mount her.

"I think he's awake now."

The runt. Raki opens one eye and glares at him with a half-hearted growl. Despite the interruption, the dream left him in a good mood. He'd rather ignore the brat, but morning rituals were rituals for a reason.

"It's about time, Raki." Thage smirks down at him from her position at the foot of her bed. She's arranging her stockings just so, so she hasn't been awake for long. "Having a good dream?"

"Dreams of making you Izel, Thage."

"Your loyalty and devotion are so touching. Are you going to say you live to serve me next?"

He rises and stretches. "We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

"I'm not the one who slept past sunrise." She bounces off the edge of the bed and scoops up her librum. "Make sure Retica keeps up today, Raki."

Her back is to him, but he still bows his head. "As you wish, Thage." They are close, so close, to making her Izel. The echo of her musk gathers at the back of his throat. He's close, so close, to fulfilling his destiny.


End file.
